


Cotton and silk

by Reptilesarelit (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Mild Smut, Scarves, Socks, Sweaters, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Reptilesarelit
Summary: 3 times people liked yuri's gifts +1 time they didn't
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 31





	Cotton and silk

One

If there was anything otabek had expected from the after party, it sure as he'll wasn't this.  
Yuri was standing halfway across the room as he looked at his phone, but that wasn't what otabek was practically drooling at.

Yuri had his hair done up in a braid, done by lilia no less, and he was wearing a fucking dress, a dress that looked ridiculously familiar to otabek and that's when he realized. It was that red lace yuri had been working on inbetween practices and when they sat on the couch together.

yuri had never really let him see what the actual shape of it was or actually tell him what it was, otabek thought it might have been a shawl as his grandmother had often made things like that. But no, it was a fucking dress

The way it fit him was practically sinful, it hugged his hips and it's v-neck shape showed off yuri's collarbone and multiple hickeys that otabek may or may not have left there.  
Otabek had seen men in dresses, and they were pretty of course but he never really had a thing for it, but right now? Otabek was practically drooling, god, the it fit yuri could make any ma-  
"Hi beka"  
Otabek startled out of his trance like state, he hadn't even noticed yuri walking over to him "h- hello yuri, how are you " yuri cocked an eyebrow, wondering why the hell beka was stuttering but ignoring it nonetheless "tired and don't wanna be here, wanna be with you in a hotel room, yuri had stepped closer to him and his lips were ghosting over otabek's as he spoke "while you fuck me and praise me for getting gold" his lips where now on otabek's neck, sucking on his collarbone. 

"Then why aren't we? Otabek questioned.

Yuri grinned up at him as he grabbed his hand and started dragging otabek out of the party and to his motorcycle.

Two

Lilia had taught yuri how to knit.

It had been a tedious process at first, but with every row of garter stitch it slowly got easier but just as it got easier Lilia would make him change to different stitch each different with varying levels of difficulty, his favorite stitch so far was stockinette as it simple, but pretty and smooth. And soon afterwards she introduced him to different types of needles and yarn, yuri had grown particularly fond of merino wool and circular needles, as they were efficient and you could basically knit anything on them.

He and Lilia would sit and knit on the couch sometimes, mostly when yuri had trouble understanding a stitch, this happened a lot when he learned to read patterns and started knitting things like lace and cables.

Lilia was currently looking over his shoulder as he did a purl stitch 'you've made a mistake twelve stitches back" yuri growled in frustration "Then why the fuck didn't you say anything then!

" Yuri! We do not use that language, it isn't pretty"

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled as he started to slip the stitches off his needle so he could go back and fix it.

Once he had finished his first sock Lilia had immediately forced him to cast on the second one because in her words "if you do not immediately cast on the second sock you probably never will, so Do It Now" which yuri thought was absolute bullshit, but whatever.

Once yuri had actually finished he carefully wrapped them, the socks themselves were beautiful, they were a dark grey with wide twisting cables across the front and back, he hoped that they would fit otabek. It was always a struggle to knit a surprise gift without their measurements

Otabek loved them to say the least.

Three

Yuri and otabek were on their way to Viktor and yuuri's home for dinner, he wouldn't admit it, but yuri was slightly nervous about giving Viktor and yuuri their matching scarves,it has been viktor's birthday recently and yuri wasn't sure what to get him, otabek had suggested to make something for Viktor and yuuri to match, it was cheesy as fuck but so were they.

So now yuri is sitting on the back of beka's motorcycle holding a bag with two lace scarfs in it.

Otabek knocked on the door just as Viktor opened it "yuri, otabek you 're here! " he shouted as he bear-hugged yuri "Get off me old man! " yuri yelled, Viktor just turned to his next victim and pretty much tackled otabek in a hug once he released otabek he smiled "Come in, come in, we were just finishing up dinner! " Viktor smiled as he lead them in the house.

Their home was cozy and inviting, there were pictures and trophy 's displayed across the wall,the home was a bit messy, blankets, bags along with a few crochet projects littered the floor and couch, even the fucking lighting was soft, the lamps emitted a golden light and there was a few candles placed on coffee stands and tv stands.

"Yuri, what's that? " Viktor was looking at the bag yuri carried in his hand.

"Here.. " he shoved the bag in viktors hands "happy late birthday or whatever" he mumbled,  
as Viktor opened the bag and gasped as he pulled out the soft lace, "yurio... They're beautiful" .  
"They're for you and yuuri" at this, Viktor gasped even louder.

"YUURI Come look at what yurio made us! "

Plus one

Potya, Like most cats, did not like wearing the weird sweaters, socks and other monstrosities that humans often made it bought their cats, most of the time these objects got thrown away or forgotten about. Not for yuri though.

Otabek watched as yuri was trying to wrestle Potya into the sweater he had made her, otabek had also watched as yuri had knitted and sewed in the ends of the sweater, but he thought this was much more interesting (funny) to watch than that,. Once yuri had finally managed to the wrestle the sweater on Potya (with quite a bit of swearing) he threw his phone at Otabek.

"Yuri what the fuck was that for" otabek picked up the phone from where it had fell " take a picture of me and Potya, it's for the instagram " he had never really understand instagram that much by yuri seemed to so why not?

Otabek snapped a few pictures " there you go love " yuri blushes at the nickname " shut up nerd" 

Yuri was smiling though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out but ya know, procrastination is a thing :p  
> The last part is ??a bit rushed and messy but it's mine, also the first part is also a bit messy and my first attempt at anything slightly sexual so enjoy? I guess also I have links to all the patterns for each of the projects in this fic!
> 
> https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/ruby-lace-dress I imagine this dress the same color but with a v neck and shorter 
> 
> https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/madrona-lace-scarf Viktor and yuuri's lace scarves I imagine yuuri's as a darker blue and viktors the same as in the picture
> 
> https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/cable-lagoon these socks but in black
> 
> https://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/mock-turtleneck-sweater-for-cats  
> This with the same colors and design 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @Reptiles-at-at-the-disco and my twitter @Reptilesarelit and we can chat or just send each other memes


End file.
